


The Wedding Date

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Talking, Dating, Fluff, Forrest Mentions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael takes a chance and invites Alex to be his plus one.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	The Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Bridget Jones Diary for the hundredth time, as one does on a Saturday night, and the ending always gets me when they're kissing in the snow with Van Morrison playing. I love that song and this fic just came pouring out of me.

"You want to ask Alex?"

Isobel was speaking much louder than was necessary, and Michael put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get her to settle down a bit, but she wasn't getting the memo.

"I'm sorry, but you guys have barely been talking the last few months, and now you want to bring him to my parent's wedding?" Isobel wasn't mad or even happy; she was just confused and excitable. She'd been planning this event for months, which she dubbed 'The Better Wedding' since she was putting it together. And with the date finally arriving in a few days, she was flooded with all the last-minute stressors that had her reacting to everything with more emotion than was needed.

"Look, I don't want to even go to this. Your parents aren't exactly my biggest fan, but since I have no choice, I'd like to bring someone that will make me feel more comfortable," Michael said it casually, leaning against the door to his airstream.

Isobel had stopped by unannounced to ask for his help with picking up some supplies for the big day, and he figured it was as good a time as any to tell her what he'd decided.

"You think this is a bad idea?" Michael questioned, bringing a hand up to shield the blazing sunlight from his eyes.

Isobel's expression relaxed for the first time since she got there. "I don't think it's a bad idea, Michael. Well, not per se. Is he even going to say yes?"

"You're the one who told me he broke up with Forrest!"

"I did tell you that. Two months ago! And you guys have barely talked since then, and now you're going to, what? Show up at his front door and ask him if he wants to go to the wedding of two people he barely knows?"

Michael was starting to get annoyed, even though he already foresaw this conversation happening several times in his mind. It's why he avoided it for the past few days. "I barely know your parents! Look, if it's going to bother you, then I won't ask him. It's not that big of a deal. I was just hoping to have a friendly face there that isn't just you and Max."

Isobel reached out to grab Michael's hand before he could stalk off towards his truck like he wanted. "Michael, I've wanted you to talk to Alex for weeks. And I welcome this, but don't you think it's putting him on the spot?"

Michael had thought about this for days, about whether Alex would be overjoyed at his question or feel something else entirely. And Isobel wasn't wrong. He would be putting Alex on the spot, but not in the way she was thinking.

Isobel didn't know that the two had shared a moment last week when they ran directly into each other at the post office.

Alex had a package in his hand that hit Michael almost directly in the stomach when he rounded a corner. Michael dropped the letter he was holding, and after a round of apologies from Alex, he bent down to pick it up and caught a quick glimpse of Alex scooping out his butt when he stood back up.

"Again, I'm sorry about that, Guerin," Alex said, his face a perfect shade of crimson.

Michael nodded towards the package in his arms, that looked like a gift. "Did I miss your birthday?"

"No, no," Alex said, shaking his head. "It's actually from Forrest. He, uh, went to California for a while and just found some trinkets he thought I might like."

Michael nodded again, not knowing what to say; eyes flittering away from Alex for a moment to look down at the linoleum tiles beneath his boots.

"We broke up, you know?" Alex's voice snapped Michael's head up, and he saw his lips slowly turn up into a sweet smile.

"I did hear that, actually."

"And enough time has passed now for me to get back on the horse, so to say." Alex looked Michael directly in the eye as he spoke, and Michael saw a desire burning there that he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

Michael felt like Alex was trying to tell him something, and Michael was listening intently, but his nerves got the better of him, and he just laughed when he didn't know what else to do.

Alex took that for what it was and started to walk past Michael toward his original destination, but not before stopping to turn around and say something over his shoulder. "I mean that, Guerin. I'm ready to get back out there if you know anyone who might be interested."

He was gone before Michael's mouth caught up to his brain, and he weakly said, "Me."

***

After Michael explained his Alex encounter with Isobel, she warmed up more to the idea of Michael inviting Alex to the wedding. But she was still concerned that it might catch him off guard to be asked to be a plus one to such an intimate event when he and Alex had never even been on a proper date before.

And he did agonize over whether or not this was the best way to let Alex know that he was interested in helping Alex get back on that horse. But in the end, he knew it was right.

He knew it when he saw the way Alex's eyes locked in on him like they did when they were 17, all want, desire, and hope. They'd spent weeks and weeks apart, and Alex had a whole relationship the past few months, but put the two of them anywhere together, even a poorly lit post office on a warm spring afternoon, and the spark was as fierce as it'd ever been.

When he got to Alex's, he saw Alex sitting in the yard, and once Alex registered who was dropping by to see him unannounced, his face broke out into a glorious smile.

"Hey, this is a good surprise!" Alex exclaimed as Michael walked over to where he was seated.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Michael said, hands digging into his jeans pocket.

"Never, Guerin. What's up?"

Michael took a deep breath, and then he went for the gold. "Um, this is really last minute. And you can say no if you want to. I won't be mad. I have no right to be mad. But, um, Isobel has been planning a vow renewal for her parents. Or a second wedding as she keeps calling it because she's Isobel and she wasn't at the first wedding, so it's like it doesn't exist to her. Anyway, the Evans' aren't my people or anything, but Isobel and Max would like me to go because it's important to them, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me since you're important to me. But you can say no. Honest. We haven't been as close lately after everything at Crash Con, and I understand this could be weird. And maybe I shouldn't have asked? But then you mentioned the horse the other day. And riding it. I mean, um, getting back on it. And I thought I could help, maybe."

"Michael! Stop!" Alex said, snapping Michael out of his painful soliloquy. His face was soft, the fading sunlight casting sweet shadows on his cheek. He'd never looked better. "I would love to go."

The smile that broke out on Michael's face made his cheeks hurt, and he barely stopped smiling over the next two days.

He and Alex had agreed to meet at the wedding venue, which was just outside of Roswell, as Michael had work that day and would be rushing around as it was and didn't want Alex to have to wait on him.

And sure enough, Alex had beat him there, looking like a four-course meal in a dark blue suit that was tailored for Alex Manes and Alex Manes only. He was sure he was drooling when he got out of his truck and walked over to Alex, who was waiting by his car.

"You look," Michael began before trailing off, his roaming eyes finishing the sentence for him.

"Thank you. You clean up nice," Alex remarked, taking in Michael's basic black dress pants and lavender dress shirt that Isobel insisted he wear since she too would be wearing lavender.

"You ready for this?" Michael asked, his eyebrow turned up.

Alex hooked his arm through Michael's. "Lead the way, cowboy."

***

Michael's feet hurt.

He'd never danced more in his like than he did at the reception for The Better Wedding. And he was having the time of his life twirling around on the dancefloor with Max and Isobel. Hell, he'd even made nice with Mrs. Evans, who had drunk more wine than he thought humanly possible.

Alex had danced here and there, but he had to take breaks on his prosthetic, though he didn't seem to mind sitting on the sidelines and watching Michael's terrible moves with a suggestive smirk on his face.

As the night wound down, the DJ started playing a string of slow songs and urging all the lovebirds to get out on the floor and share a dance with their sweethearts. After a dance with Isobel, Michael made his way over to Alex when Van Morrison's 'Someone Like You' started vibrating throughout the room.

"May I have this dance?" He drawled, extending his hand to Alex.

Alex took his hand and stood gracefully, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the center of the dancefloor. Both Isobel and Max were beaming at them as they started to sway to the soulful tune, Michael's hand in Alex's and their other hands tangled around each other's waists.

_I've been doin' some soul searching_

_To find out where you're at_

_I've been up and down the highway_

_In all kinds of foreign lands_

"Thank you for coming with me, Alex," Michael whispered against Alex's ear.

"Thank you for inviting me."

_I've been all around the world_

_Marching to the beat of a different drum_

_But just lately, I have realized_

_Maybe the best is yet to come_

"Think maybe you'd like to go on another date sometime? Maybe fewer people. A little more private," Michael lingered on the last word and felt Alex shiver in his arms.

"I'd like that. I'll go anywhere with you, Michael." Alex moved his head back, so he was facing Michael and brought their foreheads together before closing his eyes.

Michael closed his eyes as well, breathing him in and relishing this small slice of heaven.

_The best is yet to come_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading as always :)
> 
> Cross-posted to tumblr wle0416!


End file.
